


head in the clouds

by parxhosie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, being soft n gay 4 each other, flying around on broomsticks, just hosie at hogwarts, that's basically it my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parxhosie/pseuds/parxhosie
Summary: josie realizes she's in love with hope





	head in the clouds

The wind whistles in her ears as she looks down at the terrain. The sun is setting behind the ridge, and the sky is splattered with violet and orange against the pale blue. Josie feels her heart beating erratically in her chest from being up high. Her head feels light, and she thinks the meaning of 'head in the clouds' has just been taken to the next level. 

Her brown eyes flick over to Hope whose on her broom, staring at her affectionately. Her auburn hair meets the light and it makes her look majestic— the golden glow of the sun has always looked beautiful on her. She tilts her head, smiling at Josie in a way that makes butterflies erupt in her stomach. 

"How are you feeling? It's pretty up here, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, it's pretty," Josie grudgingly admits. She had been reluctant on riding a broom. Despite being one of the brightest witches of her age, her fear of heights had prevented her from enjoying this particular form of transportation. Part of her felt like she'd lose control and careen towards the ground.

However, Hope had insisted that she had to ride on a broom. Josie relented, not being able to say no to her when she begged. That leads to her current situation, flying around in the air, mere feet away from the other witch. 

It's an unusual feeling, Josie thinks. The wind tousles her hair and makes her eyes water, but it also makes her feel full of life. Adrenaline courses through her, making her heart beat in the best way. She feels free. It's just her, the wind, and Hope. 

It's oddly serene.

She laughs, staring at Hope who sticks her tongue out at her. They both probably look stupid, just chasing each other around on their broomsticks, but she can't find it in her to care. She hasn't felt this light in ages. Not with dark times looming over them. 

Hope somehow makes everything better. Josie wonders how she manages it. One smile and she's a _goner_.

"I think you've gotten the hang of it," Hope says, flying closer to her. From here, Josie can see how carefree she looks. Her light blue eyes shine with glee, and the smirk adorning her lips shows how confident she is. 

In the sky, she's in her element. Josie has seen her play Quidditch before from the crowd in awe, clad in scarlet and gold to express her support, but being in the air with her is different. She can't explain it, but it makes her feel emotion swell in her chest. It's an overwhelming feeling, and she has to swallow back the lump in her throat before speaking. 

"I have my teacher to thank for that," Josie replies, her cheeks staining crimson. 

Hope plays along. "Well, whoever your teacher is, I'd say they're brilliant."

"Only the best Gryffindor seeker to ever exist."

It feels as if her words were taken straight out of a Muggle movie and altered to fit the criteria of not only teenagers but teenagers with magic. Their exchange feels universal— like some variation of it has been said a thousand times. 

And maybe it has. 

But then Hope does that thing where her eyes crinkle, and her lips quirk upward in a smile as she throws her head back and laughs.

Josie slightly falters on her broom, unable to focus. She lets out a shout of fear, and she's pretty sure her blood just turned to ice. She thankfully regains control, and her hands are now gripping onto the handle so hard that they're stark white. Josie can hear her heartbeat over the wind; it's loud and wild, racing so quickly she's convinced it's going to jump out of her chest. 

"So maybe you're not getting the hang of it," Hope teases her, flying around her. Her face then takes on a more concerned look. "If you're not having fun, we can stop. I don't want you doing anything that's terrifying you," her voice is soft, almost being drowned out by the roar of the wind. 

Josie slightly nods her head, too afraid to make much movement. "I'd like that," she admits, trying not to peer down at the ground below. 

"Don't look at the ground. Eyes on me," Hope intervenes. 

She complies, thankful that Hope had stopped her. Their eyes lock. It's such a calm moment, and she manages a smile, hoping that it'll convey everything she can't say in words. Both of them are just staring at each other, unable to look away. 

And it's at that moment Josie realizes she's in love. 

She thinks a part of her has always known, but it's at that moment, between her racing heart and Hope's soft gaze, that she fully realizes it. The realization hits her at full force, and she can't help but blurt out her name. 

"Hope." 

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she murmurs. 

Thank you for letting me know what love feels like. 

Hope flashes her a smile, teeth and all.

"Anytime." 

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! if someone actually reads this mess of a fic, then let me know what u think, maybe??
> 
> twitter: @ravenchoni


End file.
